Amazing
by kelseyhale
Summary: Finn finally had the guts to dump Rachel for good (we all seen last seasons finale i hope) and he wasn't off to basic training like he said but to los angeles where his heart was really waiting for him and her name was Mercedes….. Little did he know she was waiting for him too!
1. The Burning Of Fake Memories

**On the safe note its pg-13 due to some swearing :)**

_I was going down for the third time_  
_My heart was broken, I thought that loving you_  
_was out of the question_  
_Then I saw my reflection_  
_Saying please don't let this go_

_-George Michael (Amazing)_

It was only 4 hours after he dumped Rachel and he already crossed off number two he had a big box full of stuff that reminded him of Rachel, Pictures,CD's and DVD's of there duets together and love notes, With the help of Kurt, Blaine,Mike,Artie and Puck they headed over to place Puck found where they can get rid of the box in a funny yet therapeutic burning once the box was put in place Puck grabs a fire-starter and a beer as he starts His Sermon.

**"Here in this box of bullshit from a selfish cheating bitch named Rachel" **The guys including Finn couldn't help but burst out laughing and cheered Puck on as he starts his speech **"Lies a sham of a relationship that our dear finny had to endured for the past few years" **Puck takes a swig of his beer and takes the fire-starter and throws it all over the box and grabs some letters from Artie's hand **"and as we say farewell to this public relations of a love story" **the guys grab a torch as Puck lights them as the guys throw the torches on the box, Puck throws the letters in the fire **"Why would she do that to a guy for a silly scholarship"** as he threw the last letter into the fire Finn looks at the new wallpaper on his phone _it was Mercedes _as the guys look on at Finn, Puck walks behind Finn to see what he was looking at **"Finn,You love cedes dont you?"** he puts his hand on Finn's shoulder as Finn looks up at his mohawk buddy **"Since the beginning then Rachel had to go and ruined it"** Kurt walks up to Finn **"Sorry i let the siren tricked you with her voice"** Finn was shocked then smiled at his step-brothers comment**_"Now all i can think about is trying to tell Mercedes i love her"_** Finn said as he goes up to now charred and distressed box and spits in disgust at his old "girlfriend" Now all he can think about is what Mercedes was doing…..

_What Finn didn't know at that time was that Mercedes had just broke up with Sam…._

Mercedes was finishing some last minute packing for her move to LA when she heard the door knock **"Cedes it's Sam"** Sam walks into the room **"So last night in lima and your not celebrating"** Mercedes looks up from her suitcase**"Yup didn't dare go off to see Rachel at the station"** Sam said as he sits on the chair next to Mercedes desk **"Rachel was a mess…..Finn dumped her, guess he was sick of her shit,Hell i dumped a girl if she used me for a chance in the spotlight like that" **When Mercedes heard the words Finn Dumped Rachel her heart jumped **"Puck and the dudes went down the lake to help Finn get rid of Rachel….. eternal sunshine style" **Mercedes smiled as Sam showed her the picture of the guys burning the box Artie sent to Sam with the text _**'wish you were here' **_Mercedes goes over to her TV to grab an envelope in shape of a CD **"I was gonna wait til i got to LA to give this to you but i cant wait any much longer"** she puts the CD into the CD player the music is a RnB ballad _a breakup ballad_…

_I don't regret loving you_  
_We had our fun when it was fun_  
_We're both upset and that's the truth_  
_It's time to really face it one on one_

_Now I don't ever wanna hold you back_  
_from every dream that's in your heart_  
_Changing who we are is a lot to ask_  
_There's no easy way to part_

_If we both say goodbye_  
_Cause we know that something is not right_  
_We don't gotta drag it out_  
_Talk instead of shout_  
_Let's just move on with our lives_  
_Can we both say goodbye_

_Let's move on_  
_Let's move on_  
_Let's move on yeah_  
_Say Goodbye_  
_Let's move on_  
_Gotta move on_

_Boy time will roll on and we will stand_  
_awkward at first but not for long_  
_and we'll see the world and we will dance_  
_to two different songs_

_If we both say goodbye_  
_Cause we know that something is not right_  
_We don't gotta drag it out_  
_Talk instead of shout_  
_Let's just move on with our lives_  
_And we both say goodbye_

_You'll always be a friend to me_  
_We'll always have our memories_  
_You can call if you need a shoulder_  
_You know i think you're beautiful_  
_But knowing that it's mutual_  
_It's hard but it has to be done_

_Let's move on_  
_Let's move on_  
_Let's move on yeah_  
_Let's move on_  
_Let's move on_  
_Gotta move on_

_Can we both say goodbye_  
_Cause we know that something is not right_  
_We don't gotta drag it out_  
_Talk instead of shout_  
_Let's just move on with our lives_  
_Let's move on with our lives_  
_And we both say goodbye_  
_If we both say goodbye baby_  
_If we both say goodbye_

As the song stops Sam looks at Mercedes at first with a sad smile **"Your gonna make one guy happy one day and that guy might be someone you know that you didn't know realize he loved you since he laid his eyes on you….. ****_It's Finn isnt it_****" **Mercedes looks at Sam with the same look _**"Yes its Finn" **_Sam walks up to Mercedes and hugs her **"Your gonna make him a happy guy, He deserves an amazing girl like you"** Sam smiles at Mercedes**"Sam…..I cant believe your not upset at this discovery" **Mercedes as she goes back to her packing **"I realized it when you were holding his hand at the championship, wasn't jealous but was actually thinking about what your kiss would look like" ** Mercedes was laughing at this revelation and throws a pillow at Sam **"Okay Ex-Boyfriend help me finish packing" **after a couple hours of packing Mercedes and Sam hugged as Sam leaves her house and texts Puck the following words:

**SAM: MERCEDES LOVES FINN TOTALLY SAW THAT ONE COMING.**

**PUCK: YEH FINN JUST TOLD ME HE LOVES HER TOO!**

**SAM: DONT TELL FINN ME AND CEDES BROKE UP I WANT HIM TO FIGURE IT OUT ON HIS OWN.**

**PUCK: LIPS ARE SEALED FISH LIPS.**

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Three Words

_The way you love me and support me_  
_Makes me know we'll never part_  
_The way you touch me deep in my soul_  
_That's the reason you're in my heart_

_**Los Angeles - Three Days After Graduation**_

_**"You must be Mercedes"**_The girl who opened the door said in a deep Russian accent _**"I am Olga your**_** roommate"** Olga said giving Mercedes a warm smile that gave the jet-lagged girl from Lima a smile back _**"You must tired from your flight" **_Olga said helping Mercedes with her bags **_"You boxes came this morning, I put them into your room but i didn't open them, If You want i can help you unpack"_**Olga said as she and Mercedes reached the bedroom of Mercedes which was purple Mercedes favorite color and already fitted with really nice furniture and other homey things _**"Reminds me of my home in Lima" **_the first words to come out of Mercedes since hopping on the plane to LA. As she walks towards the desk by the window she notices a envelope with her name on it, She picks up the envelope and opens it and reads what it has to say...

**_Dear Mercedes,_**

_**Welcome to the Nella X Family and also to Los Angeles **_

_**I'm Looking forward to meeting you in person and showing you the ropes**_

_**If you need anything or someone to talk to ...I AM HERE!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ella Hietela Hoult A.K.A Nella X**_

_**P.S: Olga will show you around so listen to her as well**_

**_ "I've been with Ella for 5 years, She's like one of the sweetest people on the earth, I suggest you dont listen to what the papers say about her_****" **Olga said as she walked up to Mercedes and puts a hand on her shoulder _**"What they say about her" **_Mercedes as she turns to Olga _**"They call her a diva demanding bitch, But in reality shes one of those 'do good things in secret' people" **_Mercedes then starts opening the boxes while smiling at the good things person remark, Of all the boxes in the room she had to open the box full of all things Finn _**"Your Boyfriend?" **_Olga as she looks over Mercedes box of Finn as Mercedes looks up at her _**"I wish, but i know hes out there waiting for me, My Ex Sam realized that i loved Finn and we broke up on good terms But Sam was more like a brother than a boyfriend to me" **_Mercedes said laughing as she shows Olga the picture of her and Sam at Prom and then a picture of her and Finn at sectionals holding hands _**"That picture pissed of his girlfriend, Thank god they split up"**_ Mercedes said with a smile, Olga sits down next to Mercedes _**"You'll never know maybe he'll realize your the one for him"**_ That remark made Mercedes smile and hugged Olga _**"I got a good feeling we're gonna be good friends" **_Olga smiled at this statement and laugh_**"You know what? I think so too" **_Both girls laughed as they unpacked the boxes and put the pictures of Finn on Mercedes wall, As they put the last picture of Finn on the wall Mercedes phone rings, It was Kurt, Mercedes picks the phone up and answers...

**M:Wow this is a first aren't you you suppose to be in New York by now?**

**K:Change of plan, Had a fight with Rachel**

**M:Over what?**

**K: Finn**

**M:Finn? **(Mercedes puts him on speakerphone for Olga to hear)

**K:I took Finn's side and Rachel got all pissed off and i called her a diva **(Mercedes and Olga quietly snickering)

**M:And whats this has to do with me?**

**K:Everything, Finn told us everything after graduation Plus he has a picture of you on his wallpaper **

**M:Rachel doesn't know about that last bit?**

**K:About him liking you? Nope**

**M:What you gonna do about New York?**

**K:Dont worry about that i'd got a letter from a gay magazine in LA asking if i wanted to work for them **

**M:Did you take it?**

**K:YES! **(Mercedes Squeals)

**M: When are you moving down here?**

**K: Few weeks **

**M:I missed you gay boy!**

**K:Missed you too my fag hag chocolate goddess, Gotta go sweets **(Mercedes can hear Blaine yelling hi cedes in the background)

Mercedes hangs up after Kurt hangs up _**"Wow, Funny thing about that Finn doesn't know i broke up with Sam" **_All she can think about how her former best friend took his step-brother side and not his new best friend side _**"You know what they say? Bros before Hoes"**_Olga said as Mercedes gives her a look before laughing hysterically.

* * *

_**Hudson-Hummels Household - Kurt's Bedroom**_

_**"Gotta go sweets" **_Kurt as he hangs up on Mercedes as Blaine, Puck and Finn watch on as Kurt puts his phone down _**"You guys all heard that?" **_Kurt said looking at the other three _**"Hon you had her on speaker, So yes we heard"**_ Blaine said as he sits down next to him Finn sits on the edge of the bed while Puck is next to him _**"You had to tell her about the Wallpaper though" **_Finn said as he give his step-brother a look _**"Wasn't like i was gonna tell her it was on the one of her drunk and sleeping at a certain call of duty party while mom and dad were out of town" **_The guys started laughing as Kurt mention the 'Call of duty all nighter' Puck then opens up his phone to show a video from the party _**"This is one i didn't post on you tube" **_Puck as he hands Finn the phone...

* * *

**Puck's Phone - COD Party:**

**Puck: Hey Mike you seeing what im seeing?** (Walking down the basement steps Turning camera to the couch)

**Mike: Why isnt that Mercedes Jones head on Finn Hudson Lap **(Harry watches Finn play with Mercedes hair)

**Puck: Why Yes it is, Rachel is gonna be so pissed, Shh shut the hell up you guys **(Shushing Kurt and Blaine who are laughing)

**Mike: Okay there drunk in a way that there cuddling and not giving a crap** (Puck and Mike walk behind the couch)

**Puck: I hope he dumps Rachel soon i want these two to have babies together **(The guys start laughing)

**Mike: **(Facing the camera)** And Finn if you find this video dont kill us!**

**Finn: Whats going on up there we're trying to watch Contact! **(Looking up at the steps)

(The camera turns up to Blaine and Kurt)

**Blaine: MORE LIKE EYE CONTACT! I WONT TELL RACHEL I SWEAR!**

(Blaine runs up the steps and the camera turn to Mercedes moving to the other side of the couch)

(The camera turns to Mike and Puck Laughing as Puck turns the camera off)

* * *

_**"How drunk we're we?"**_ Finn said giving Puck his phone back _**"A few beers and alot of jager, Dont worry i never told Rachel in fact i cant stand her"**_ Blaine as he looks at the video _**"Dude it wont be long til LA, Look at it you'll finally get to tell Cedes how you really feel about her"**_Puck gives Finn a smile as Finn shows the guys the wallpaper On his phone_** "Until then i only got this of cedes"**_ Kurt walks up to his closet_**"Not Exactly" **_Blaine give Finn a big grin as Kurt walks back with a box _**"Rachel though i got rid of this, Apparently she didn't want me to be Cedes friend anymore"**_ It was filled of pictures of Mercedes and the picture of Finn and Mercedes that pissed Rachel off _**"Its Your Destiny Finn, Keep it with you" **_Finn hugs his step-brother and the other guys_** "LA HERE WE COME!"**_ Finn, Puck and Kurt yell out loud, Puck then smiles at Finn **_"Got something to tell you Finn, Sam and Cedes Broke Up"_** Finn looks at his friend as he shows him the text Sam sent to him on graduation_** "No fucking way!"**_ As he looks at the text as the others look at him as he rereads the text thats will change the way he'll see his life:

**Sam: She Loves Finn.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Something New

**Finn, Puck & Kurt's Apartment:**

Its been a week since the boys moved to LA and they had there own reasons for moving there, Puck wanted to be close to Beth now that Shelby had moved there to be a music teacher at a college there, Kurt had a job at a magazine waiting for him and Finn wanted to be near Mercedes as the boys sit on the couch in the living room playing call of duty Puck's phone rings _**"Hello, Yes we'll be there in the morning, Just give us the info, Okay see you tomorrow"**_ Puck puts his phone away and sits back down on the couch _**"That was the boss, We have a new client some British rocker needs his pool clean" **_Finn pauses the game and looks at Puck **_"This rocker have a name?"_** Puck looking up from the paper he wrote the info on**_"Yeh it's Nigel Hoult" _**Puck grabs his drink and looks at Kurt on his laptop**_"Apparently he was a singer for a band called the underground lads they were pretty big here in the seventies" _**Kurt goes on to say looking at a page he found _**"He's now a producer for a singer called Nella X" **_Which makes Puck Laugh_** "Yeh heard about her shes pretty...pretty damn hot" **_That revelation makes Finn & Kurt burst out laughing, The guys stop laughing as Finn goes into the kitchen and grabs another coke and touches the picture he has of Mercedes on the fridge **"Not as pretty as you Cedes"** He gives the picture a smile and goes into his bedroom _**"Dont forget tomorrow Finny"**_Puck yells out before Finn shuts his door, Finn goes over to his laptop to check his emails, He opens the first one the catches his attention, Its from Sam,

**Finn,**

**Hope you and the guys made it to cali safe and sound, I'll see you during spring break!**

**Your brother from another mother,**

**Sam**

**p.s: GO GET ****HER**

The last words in that email not only gave him shock but also encouragement, Finn only now realize he only wants one girl in his life and that girl was Mercedes.

* * *

**Mercedes's Apartment:**

Its been four weeks since Mercedes moved to LA, At first she thought she was gonna have a hard adjusting to her new life but she was wrong, As she promised Ella helped Mercedes out in anyway she could and as for Olga she filled in as the friend mercedes needed to have so she didn't have to be lonely, But at nights she would dream about Lima and everyone but mostly Finn and what could of been if Rachel didn't ruined it for her, Olga walks into living room with some ice cream **_"Hope some ice cream will help"_** The girls were going over the backing vocals for Nella X's new album and decided to take a break _**"I thought this was gonna be hard Olga"**_ The Russian girl gives her a smile _**"At first i thought so too, But once you get to hang of it you will too"**_Mercedes smiles at Olga who in return gives a big grin**_ "You really think so?" _**Mercedes replies as her roommate gives her a nod**_ "I do Cedes, Really I do"_**

* * *

**Nigel & Ella Hoult House:**

_**"That voice,Oh my god i still cant believe you found her on YouTube Ella"**_ Nigel going through the backing vocals of Mercedes from the song they recorded that morning _**"Shes got something that no one can take away from her" **_Ella goes on to say as she walks back into the control room giving Nigel a cup of tea**_ "Hard to believe a girl from a small town like Lima can make it big here" _**Nigel goes on as he turns the volume on the vocals "Olga's keeping an eye on her right?" Ella nods as he asked about the Russian vocalist **_"Only been four weeks and they get along better than Israel & Palestine" _**Ella said laughing at the thought the girls are like sisters _**"I called the pool guys they'll be here tomorrow dont worry these guys have experience" **_Ella as she walks back up to the stairs_** "They have names?" **_Nigel yells up to his wife_** "Yeh Puck and Finn, Thats what there boss said" Ella replies to him, **_Nigel Now alone listening to Mercedes vocals as her voice gives him goosebumps...

_Where is the wonder where's the awe  
Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for  
Before the years take me  
I wish to see  
The lost in me_

_**"She really has something"**_Nigel whispers to himself as he write something on a piece of paper: Write Mercedes a song


	4. If I Cant Have You

**Nigel & Ella Hoult's House:**

_**"You must be Finn & Puck"**_Nigel as opens the door to his new pool cleaners _**"Yep that's us"**_ Finn said with a smile as they walk over to the pool _**"Okay, Here's the pool if you need anything ask Ella, Right now i gotta go back to work" **_Nigel goes back into the house as the boys start cleaning out _**"He seems nice"**_ Puck said as he was checking the drains, The cleaning goes on for an hour until Ella comes out with a tray of lemonade _**"Hope this will help" **_With a smile she gives the boys there drinks, As Finn looks up from his drink to notice the woman "Um are you that singer?" Finn nervously as he points at her "Nella X" Puck whispers in Finns ear**_ "Yeh, Nella X" _**Ella gives the boys a smile**_"Why yes i am" The boys start to breath a sigh of relief "Um i heard that you once.." _**Puck said acting all curiously before getting cut off by Finn**_"My friend Puck here will believe anything you read in the magazines" _**Ella starts to laugh**_"Puck your Friend is right, Dont ever believe what those silly papers write" _**All of a sudden the guys see someone walking out of the house **_"You girls taking your lunch break?"_** Ella yells out to the girls _**"Yeh will be back in a hour or so"**_ Ella turns to the boys _**"Thats Olga, She's one of my backing singers,Amazing voice so does the new backing singer too"**_Olga walks back up to Ella** "Almost forgot, Nigel wanted you to listen to the track" **Ella smiles at Olga** "Olga i want you to meet Finn & Puck" **As soon as she looked at Finn she runs off** "See you in an hour Ella" **As she runs off to the car **"Cat must of got her tongue" **Puck said while finishing his drink **"Wonder what i did"** Finn said watching as Olga talks to a girl who looks a bit like Mercedes as Olga points to Finn and yells _**"Finn is here!**_" The girl yells and turns to see Finn, Puck watches as the girl turns_** "It cant be?"**_Ella looks on at the boys_** "Well i'll let you boys get back to work"**_ Ella walks back into the house _**"What the fuck are we gonna do now Finn?"**_ Finn just stares at Mercedes as she gets into the car.

* * *

**(While in Olga's Car)**

**_"Okay here's what happen, Ella introduced me to Finn and some guy with a faux hawk name Puck"_**Mercedes looks at Olga with with shock _**"Puck's there too?"**_ Olga looks at Mercedes with the same look _**"You know him?"**_ Mercedes gives a smile_** "I dated him for a week because a bet his friends made him do, But were still good friends" **_Olga looks at her friend as if she had an idea **"I'm gonna make you a happy girl Mercedes Jones"** Mercedes smile at her friend_** "You'll do anything to make me happy" **_Olga stops the car in front a cafe_**"Even if i had to kill, But i wont do that"**_ The girls laugh as they exit the car to see a teenage boy staring at them like a pervert hunted down teenage prey _**"Watch this Cedes"**_Olga goes on to do a inappropriate gesture to the boy across the street from the girls Mercedes tries to keep calm while Olga's torturing the boy but starts laughing as the boy yells_** "MOMMY!"**_ and runs off "_**Damn your crazy Olga"**_ Mercedes trying to control her laughter.

* * *

_**Nigel's Studio:**_

_What have we here?  
Looks like another change of things  
Empty hole...there once was certainty, oh yeah  
So its time to be leaving cause gravity has no feelings_

As Ella walks into the studios she smiles as she hears the voices of Olga & Mercedes_**"This is what you wanted me to hear, That is Beautiful harmony I have to say" **_As she sits down, Nigel hands her a music sheet_** "Is that what i think that is?" Ella said with a smile "Why yes it is, Mercedes is gonna love it" **_Ella looks over the lyrics with a smile_** "It suits her situation" **_Nigel looks up at his wife_** "Situation?"**_ Ella puts the lyrics down as she looks at her husband_**"Finn the pool cleaner, Well they knew each other from high school and from what im overhearing from her conversations with Olga she really loves him" Nigel gives his wife a smile as he plays the demo he recorded the night before with him playing acoustic...**_

_Everytime I close my eyes, I see you_  
_Everywhere you're always in my heart_  
_I'm nothing without you_  
_I'm everything with you_  
_And even when we're worlds apart_  
_Everytime I close my eyes_

_**"That's beautiful Nigel"**_ Ella smiles at her husband as he turns off the song as he hears the girls walking down the studio stairs_**"Missed anything?"**_Olga said as she and Mercedes look at the producer and Ella "Okay ladies, Back to work" Nigel slaps his hands together and gives the girls a smile_** "We haven't got all day"**_Laughing as the girls enter the booth, He whispers to his wife _**"Close call"**_as Ella laughs at the remark.

* * *

**The Boys Apartment:**

Kurt walks into the apartment to see Finn & Puck on the couch**_ "Something happen at work guys?"_** Finn looks at his stepbrother **_"We saw Cedes"_** Kurt walks back from the kitchen with a coke _**"Oh that's nice what did you...WHAT"**_ Kurt drops his coke _**"Nothing really happen, Some Russian chick saw Finn and ran and we heard her freaking out and Mercedes look at Finn for a second and drove off**__" _Puck as get off the couch to get a washcloth to clean up Kurt's mess _**"And you didn't do anything?"**_ Finn & Puck look at each other and in unison said _**"No we didn't" **_ Kurt looks at the two guys with a look **_"Um can i remind you why your here in the first place"_**Finn looks at Kurt and covers his ears_** "No you dont have to Kurt!" **_Kurt goes into the hallway towards his room and puts his phone to his ear** "Hey Mercedes" **Finn & Puck run to Kurt's room** "Oh no you dont" **Puck grabs the phone while Finn holds Kurt down but he pushes Finn off_** "He didn't even dial" **_Puck said looking at Kurt's phone_** "Let that be a lesson Finn, Not afraid to do it though" **_Kurt pointing at Finn then looking at a shirt_**"Dammit you ruined my shirt" **_Finn & Puck snickered at the comment_**"I'll do it" **_Kurt pointing at his phone shutting Finn & Puck up _**"Damn for a gay guy he's really good at shutting us up"**_Finn gives Puck a 'shut the help up' look and walks out of Kurt's room.


	5. Feelings

**Mercedes Apartment:**

Mercedes couldn't sleep,In fact she haven't slept much since seeing Finn, All Mercedes could do was think about Finn 24/7, What she needed was to talk to a friend but Olga was deep in sleep across the hall so Mercedes grabs her cellphone and dials the number and waits for an answer on face-time A face comes on the phone **_"Mercedes shouldn't you be asleep its like 2 in the morning there ain't it?"_** The face on the other end of the phone said _**"Yeh i know Quinn, But i couldn't sleep and i really missed your voice"**_Mercedes said as she sits up on the bed _**"Hows LA?"**_Quinn goes as she waits for Mercedes response _**"Everything's okay... I guess" **_Quinn goes on**_ "Its's Finn Is it, Puck was telling me about it last night when he called, He wants me to come out and see Beth" _**Mercedes smiled at her friend**_"You should it will do you some good" _**Quinn gives her a sad look**_ "You think she'll remember me?" _**Mercedes gives her a sympathetic look**_"Of course she will, And you better come out for spring break, You can stay with me and my roommate" _**Quinn smiles at the offer**_ "You know what...I will!" _**The two girls said there goodbyes as the disconnect, Mercedes felt a whole lot better talking to Quinn and looking forward to her visit and for the first time in weeks she actually could sleep.

* * *

**The Hoult's House:**

Its been two weeks since the boys started cleaning Nigel's Pool and seeing Mercedes (From a glimpse) the boys were cleaning the pool when Nigel walks out _**"Hey lads, Can i ask you something**_" The boys stop what they were doing and walk over to Nigel _**"I couldn't help but overhear you had a connection with Mercedes"**_ Finn and Puck look at each other as Puck starts to talk _**"Yeh we went to high school together and we were in glee as well, Mercedes never really got the chance to really shine become some bitch in our group had to take all the good parts for herself"**_Finn looks at Puck and laughs _**"That bitch happen to be my ex" **_The boys and Nigel laugh at Finns comment as Ella and Olga walk by the boys_** "Okay boys i gotta get back in the studio, Will chat later"**_ The boys wave as Nigel goes back into the house and the boys go back to cleaning the pool _**"So i talked to Quinn the other night and she's coming during spring break"**_ Finn looks at Puck as he talks about Quinn_** "Is she gonna see Beth?"**_ Finn as he checks the water levels _**"At first she was reluctant, But this morning she seemed excited about it" **_Puck taking a drink form his coke_**"I dont know but she talked to Mercedes before she called me and i guess she helped her change her mind! **_Finn smiled when he heard Mercedes name being mentioned_** "Speaking on Cedes, Where the hell is she" **_Puck said laughing as Olga walks over to the Pool_**"Are you Puck?" **_She said as she looks at him_**"Oh okay just checking"**_ And pushes him in the pool_** "Mercedes said hi!" **_and walks back in the house as Finn starts laughing before being dragged in the pool.

* * *

**Nigel's Kitchen: 10min Before The Push**

Mercedes watches as Olga and Ella walk into the kitchen _**"There Here"**_ Olga said sitting next to Mercedes and Ella smiling at Mercedes _**"Thank god i used the other entrance, I couldn't bare looking at Finn right now" Ella sits down in front of the girls "You like this Finn character dont you?"**_Mercedes looks at her boss_** "Since high school, He was the jock of the school and i was the so called diva, We were in glee together and the weird thing about he was being used by his ex, I felt really sorry for him"**_Olga and Ella look at her as she tells her story _**"And you know the weirdest part of this story is, How do i tell him?"**_ Ella touches Mercedes hand like a mother understanding her child _**"In time child he'll understand"**_ Mercedes smiles at Ella as Olga walks over to the screen door over hearing Puck talking about Mercedes_** "Know what'll make you better Cedes, Watch this!"**_Olga walks out of the door and over to Puck, Ella and Mercedes looks on as Puck gets pushed into the pool and Finn getting dragged in _**"So did that make you better?"**_Olga said running back in as Mercedes and Ella look at her in silence for a second then burst out laughing **_"I better go get the boys some towels"_**Mercedes walks down to the studio as Ella with some towels walks outside.

* * *

**The Studio:**

Mercedes sits down on one of the couches as she sees Nigel watch a video on the computer**_ "May i ask what your watching?"_** Nigel looks at her then points at the computer**_"This guy Sam been sending me these videos for over a year until i finally had to sign you"_**Mercedes laughs as she heard Sam's name being mentioned**_ "Reason i waited to long i wanted to see more videos"_**Nigel laughed and looks at Mercedes_** "Mercedes, You dont realize how many people loved you and wanted to see where you are today" **_Mercedes smiles at Nigel once hearing this**_"That Sam fella must be like a brother to you, Plus that Puck and Finn spoke very fondly of you, Apparently they said you weren't given much a chance in your glee group" _**Mercedes stands up and walks over to Nigel**_"There right about that, Nigel why did you choose me for this?" _**Nigel faces Mercedes**_ "I want to give you a chance to shine, Not only did Ella and I chose you to be a Backing singer, We also wanted you to have a chance at a solo career" _**Mercedes looks shocked at this revelation**_ "What does Olga think about this" _**Nigel looks up at Mercede**_s "My daughter Olga, Couldn't agree with me more" _**Nigel watches as Olga walks down to the studio_** "Hey Dad, what you doing"**_Olga hugs Nigel as Mercedes smile _**"I guess she knows now?"**_ Nigel starts to laugh **_"Yes she knows"_** Olga puts a hand on Mercedes Shoulder _**"Were here for you"**_Olga smiles at Mercedes as Nigel gestures the ladies back into the booths _**"Alright ladies one last song to records and were finished with the album"**_ The girls walk in to the booth as Olga whispers in Mercedes ear _**"I'll tell you more about it tonight".**_

* * *

**The Hoults Living Room:**

After Ella gave the boys some towels to dry off, She invited them into the house _**"Did you really had to drag me into the pool?"**_ Finn said drying his hair with the towel _**"Well you were laughing at me"**_ Puck said trying to get the water out of his ears as Ella walks into the living room with some drinks **_"Hope this will help boys"_** Ella said giving the guys a drink "Well at least your pool is clean Mrs Hoult" Finn said grabbing his drink _**"Boys call me Ella, i hate being called Mrs Hoult"**_ Ella smiling at the boys _**"So what brought you boys to Los Angeles"**_ Puck giving Finn a 'I'll go first look' _**"My daughter Beth lives here with her adopted mother, So i really wanted to be close to her"**_ Ella smiles at Puck as he shows a picture of Beth from his phone _**"And you Finn, What about you?"**_ Finn looks blank for a few moments _**"Her name is Mercedes, She's the reason why i'm here, Can you excuse me for a second"**_ Finn walks out back to his truck and starts the truck, Once hearing the truck Puck runs after him.

* * *

**Outside The Hoult's House:**

As Finn see his friend stops in front of the truck, Puck walks up to the truck _**"Finn, What the hell is wrong with you"**_ Finn starts to cry _**"What am i going to do"**_ Puck watches as Olga walks over to the truck _**"Finn, Your gonna know this right now, Mercedes is in love with you but she's scared to tell you that"**_ Finn wipes the tears from his eye as Puck helps him out of the car _**"Driving off into the sunset wont help that Finn, And Olga's right about Mercedes" **_Puck looks at his phone calender_**"You know her birthday is in a few weeks" **_Olga looks at Puck_**"She's in the studio she wont hear anything" **__Olga smiles at the boys__** " Your thinking what i'm thinking Finn"**_ Finn gives Puck a grin_**" Were gonna throw a surprise party, And since Quinn, Blaine and Sam are coming i think it'll make it better!" **_Pucks jumps around with Finn "Mercedes is gonna love it, I hope miss 'I push people into pools' Can keep a secret?" Olga does a 'My lips our sealed' look to the boys _**"Dont worry she wont know a thing"**_ Olga shakes the boys hands and walks back into the house **_"So what now?"_**Puck looks at Finn _**"We start planning!"**_ Finn says with a smile.


	6. Revelation At The Old Schoolyard

**Boys Apartment:**

_**"Hey this is Finn Puck and Kurt we probably busy so send me a message and w'll get back to you" **_The voices on phone as it goes off with a couple messages as Finn check them...

_**"Guys It's Sam, Me and Blaine got our tickets will be there in a week, See you soon"**_

_**"Finn its Quinn, Be there in a week and i'll be staying with Cedes,Also her dad is coming but she doesn't know, He wants it to be a surprise You think he can stay with you guys til the party, If so thanks!"**_

_**"Boys it's Nigel, Whats this about a party for Mercedes? I want in! Also i know you guys dont have to work today but i want you to come over anyways"**_

_**"Kurt, Its your loverboy cant wait to see you and that hard stiff..." **_Finn quickly deletes the message and looks at Kurt_** "Couldn't he said that when you were on skype last night?" **_and goes back to checking messages.

_**"Puck, Shelby here thanks for watching Beth last night, I guess you talked to Quinn because she called me saying shes was coming next week and by the way the next time you drop Beth off, Leave the sharpie mustache at home"**_ Finn laughs as Puck walks in with a sharpie mustache _**"Did you forget to clean that off before you dropped Beth off?"**_ Puck looking in the mirror at his fake mustache **_"Oh shit!"_** and runs into the bathroom to clean the mustache off as Finn is laughing as Puck walks back in the living room and sits on the couch _**"Sam and Blaine got there tickets and they'll be here next week, So will Quinn, Also she wants us to have Mercedes dad stay with us til the party, And Nigel wants us to come over"**_ Finn said going back over the messages as Puck and Kurt look at him as Finn checks the last Message.

**_"It's Olga, We got mostly everything for the party,But there's one thing you haven't got yet...What are you getting her?_**

Puck looks at Finn as he smacks his head**_"Yeh Finn,What are you getting her for her birthday?"_** Finn looks at Puck and Kurt for a second**_"Shit! I haven't thought of that yet!"._**

* * *

**_Mercedes Apartment:_**

Olga told Mercedes her story, Her biological parents were alcoholics and She ended up in a orphanage after her parents died in a car crash when she was eight, Nigel adopted her when she was ten and pretty much was the father she always wanted, She also told Mercedes of how Nigel never married before Ella _**"He was celibate before he married Ella, Once the sixties were over with he gave up the wild party lifestyle,Once he went to a party at Mick Jagger's house, Lots of coke, sex and booze, He took one look and ran out the door" **_Olga said nursing her cup of tea as she told Mercedes of Nigel's past life_** "He never was the kind to get drunk of a bottle of jack, Now Ella... she use to be a wild girl until she met dad and me, Her longtime boyfriend died of cancer and she took to drinking as mourning therapy,When Dad found out about this he took one look at her, Made her sit down, Drink a cup of tea and gave her a journal to write about it, She use to rely on others to write music for her, Now she started writing amazing songs for herself, He's the reason why she's so amazing!" **_Olga smiled at Mercedes as she looks at her room mate_** "Cedes, What made you like Finn?" **_Mercedes looks at her cup then at Olga_**"Well it started after a fight i had with our glee teacher"**_

* * *

_**Flashback-After Mercedes Left Glee (The Second Time)**_

_**"You know, I've outgrown you." **_Mercedes as she walks out of the auditorium Finn watches on as Mercedes leaves and then turns to Mr Schue_**"Are you proud of yourself, You've lost an amazing part of the group, Take a bow you dick!" **_Finn furiously walks out of the Auditorium and heads outside, He walks up to Mercedes car to see her crying and knocks on her window _**"Are you alright Cedes?"**_ Mercedes opens her window _**"Dont you have a girlfriend to fuck?"**_ Mercedes between her tears_** "Not really, She's just using me" **_looking at Mercedes as she opens the passenger seat_** "Wanna get in?" **_Finn watching as Mr Schue walks out of the auditorium_** "Hell yeah!" **_And quickly gets into Mercedes car as she drives away not before driving past Mr Schue and giving him the finger **_"What do you wanna do?"_** Mercedes looking at Finn _**"Wanna go to my house, The only place i can get away from Rachel"**_ Finnsmiling at Mercedes _**"Sure why not"**_ Giving Finn a return smile as they drive off to his house.

Once they reach the inside the house Finn's mom walks up to Finn _**"Mr Schue called, He asked why you left glee early"**_ Finn and Mercedes give each other a look **_"I was just staging a boycott for Mercedes, He thinks Rachel deserves more than anybody" _**Finn's mom smiles at Mercedes**_"I hope your staying for dinner Mercedes, It's really been too long since I've seen you, I'll call your parents and tell them your here"_** Mercedes returns Finn's moms smile as the two teenagers go up to Finn's room, Finn and Mercedes spent the next few hours talking about the Mr Schue fiasco and slowly change the subject as Finn grabs his camera and films Mercedes singing wild horses off the rolling stones CD that Finn had on his CD player, As he filmed her singing with a big grin **_"You know, Your going to be an amazing singer Mercedes"_** Mercedes watches Finn and gives him a smile as she sings the last lines of the song. After Finn turns off his camera and gives a look at his clock _**"Guess you gotta go, I'll walk you out"**_ Finn walks down with Mercedes to her car and gives her a hug _**"Dont forget, Amazing"**_Mercedes smiles at Finn as gives him a smile and gets into her car and drives off as Finn walks on the street and waves at the driving car_** "I love you Mercedes Jones, I'll get you one day"**_

Finnwalks back into his house and calls Sam **_"Sam can i use your name for something,I wanna send something and I'm afraid Mercedes will know its me, Thanks man!"_** Finn goes on to find the website for a record company and searches the name of Nigel Hoult and sends him a email with the video of Mercedes singing _**"Your gonna make it Cedes, I know you will"**_Finn said to himself as he clicks the send button on the E-mail.

* * *

_**"When i drove home, I couldn't help but have this urge in heart, It was telling me you love this boy"**_ Mercedes looking at her Olga as she told her about how a bad event turned into something heartfelt _**"For the first time, I saw the real Finn Hudson"**_ Mercedes puts her head on Olga's shoulder_** "He was this sweet guy hiding under a jockey interior" **_Olga puts her arm on Mercedes_** "Maybe he's the one you Should Of been with all along, Perhaps he loved way before that moment" The two girls smile at each other as Olga's phone goes off "I gotta get this Cedes" **_Olga walks into her room as she receives a text from her father..

_**"What the fuck!" **_Olga rereading the text her father,What was she gonna tell Mercedes?

* * *

**Nigel's Studio (Before The Text):**

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain _  
_Now you decided to show me the same _  
_No sweeping exits or off stage lines _  
_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind _  
_Wild horses, couldn't drag me away _  
_Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away_

Nigel was re-watching the first video that was sent of Mercedes singing as Finn walked into the studio _**"Oh Finn where's Puck?" **_As Nigel turns to Finn _**"Puck's seeing his daughter, So i came by myself"**_Finn sits down on the couch that hours before Mercedes occupied Finn couldn't help but smell the familiar perfume she wore the day she was over his house the year before_** "I'm just watching this video of Mercedes, This was the first video that Sam guy sent me"**_ When Nigel points to the video of Mercedes singing wild horses Finn couldn't help but watch it with him, Finn couldn't believe it _**"Um Nigel, Can i tell you something"**_ Looking as Nigel turns to him _**"What is it Finn?"**_ Finn stands up as he figures out the words to say.

_**"That guy Sam who sent those videos of Mercedes"**_Finn goes silent as Nigel looks at him with a look "He was me, I just used my friends name to send them" Nigel at first he was shocked at this revelation_** "Why did you go through all that Finn?"**_ Finn looks at Nigel in silence **_"I wanted to help her, She had something that wasn't being treated right!" _**Finn watching Nigel as stand up**_"Finn, Why didn't you tell her?" _**Finn looks at Nigel as he sits back down _**"I had to tell Sam to play along as i sent you those videos,And when i found out that you sent Mercedes that offer and she said yes, I cried at the fact that she's gonna make something out of herself"**_

Finn grabs his phone and shows Nigel a picture of Mercedes and Finn when they were little _**"That little girl had the biggest voice in kindergarten, That little girl didn't know she already had a fan from the start, That fan was me"**_ Nigel smiles at the picture_**"She doesn't know that was me,We were in kindergarten and then i didn't see her until high school " **_Nigel and Finn laugh as he showed more pictures of little Mercedes _**"My mom told me about this before i left for LA, So i guessed i loved her since the sandbox" Nigel puts a hand on Finn's shoulder "Your a great lad Finn, You love this girl so much that you put her priorities first over yourself" **_Finn smiled at Nigel and laughed _**"The complete Opposite of My ex" After a couple hours, Finn and Nigel said there goodbyes, As Nigel watches Finn walks out of the house Nigel grabs his phone and Texts his daughter...**_

**OLGA,**

**SAM WHO SENT THOSE VIDEOS OF MERCEDES**

**IS REALLY FINN HE JUST TOLD ME(DONT TELL CEDES)**

**DAD**

* * *

**A Week Later - LAX Airport**

Finn, Puck and Kurt watch on as Blaine,Sam and Quinn along with Mercedes dad plane arrives **_"I see them"_** Puck as he sees Quinn with her suitcase and Sam and Blaine following suit, Kurt runs up to Blaine and starts kissing him _**"They dont wait long"**_ Sam said as he hugs the guys as Quinn in introduces the boys to Mr Jones _**"So this is the famous Finn Hudson"**_ Mr Jones as he looks at Finn with a serious look but then smiles at Finn and gives him handshake _**"Call me Luther, Were not at my office are we kids"**_ Which makes the gang laugh as Quinn quickly notices Mercedes _**"Oh shit she's here, Guys get her dad the hell outta here" **_motioning the guys and Mr Jones out of the airport, As the guys reach the parking lot Puck goes over whose going in what car.

It ended up Mr Jones and Sam in Finn's car, With Finn talking about his life in LA, As soon as the parked in front of the apartment and getting the suitcases into a small room they made into a guestroom for Luther, As Mr Jones looks at Finn with a look _**"Finn you think we can talk as soon i get settled in"**_Finn looks at Luther as he help unpacked his suitcase _**"I dont mind talking right now"**_ Luther smiled at the young man _**"Its about Mercedes"**_Finn closes the door and sits on the chair by the desk in the room _**"What about her?"**_ Luther looks at Finn with interest **_"Sam told me on the way here that is was you that helped Mercedes get that job with that singer wasn't it?" _**Finn who now can finally tell the truth about this topic**_"Yes it was me, Your not upset about it are you Mr Jones" _**Luther laughs at this revelation**_ "Nope i'm actually happy you did, At first when Mercedes told me about this, I had to call that producer to see if this was a joke, He said no and i believed him and realized my daughter wasn't going to dentistry school" _**Luther laughs at this and looks at Finn as if he was a friend from long ago**_"Were you in Mercedes kindergarten class? Did you know a boy named 'Gentle Giant' " _**

Finn suddenly looks nervous as he heard the words 'kindergarten' and 'Gentle Giant' and just like a week before with Nigel, Opens up his phone and shows the pictures of him and Mercedes in kindergarten**_"Yeh that boy was me" _**Luther looks at the photo and with a big grin**_"You know that day she left Glee she didn't come home til late at night, You know being the worried father and waiting up for her, You know i didn't ground her when said you were helping her, And why you might ask, Because you helped her before and you were only five and might not remember but you will now" _**Finn listens in as Luther tells the story**_._**

* * *

**Lima Park:**

Three little kids are playing in the sandbox_** "What did your brother say about kindergarten Quinn?"**_ The boy in the Mohawk said playing a truck_** "Its like preschool but we get to read and write" **_Quinn The little blonde hair girl in pigtails said as there friend who is not interested in the conversation looks on at the little girl with puffs and beads in her hair being bullied by a boy who looks like he could go to a prep school _**"Look at the coco puff guys"**_the boy said as the little girl starts to cry _**"That's it!"**_The boy at the sandbox stands up and drops his toy _**"Finn, what you gonna do?"**_ The Mohawk boy said to Finn _**"Puck, i'm gonna kick that bully's butt" **_Puck and Finn walk over to the bully and push him to the ground_** "Dont you ever call her that again!" **_Finn makes a fist as the boy and his friends running away_** "Jessie St James, Is such a meanie"**_ The little girl said as Finn helps her up_**"Well he wont be when im around" **_Puck and Quinn walk up to Finn and the girl_**" My names Mercedes" **_The girl said with a smile_** "My name is..." **_Puck covers Finn's mouth _**"His name is the gentle giant" **_Quinn laughed as Puck did that to Finn which made everyone laugh_**"Wanna play with us in the sandbox" **_Mercedes smiles as Finn asked her_** "Yes i do!" **_and Walks with the others to sandbox where they played for the rest of the day

_**"Okay Mercedes its time to go sweetie" **_Mercedes dad walks up to the sandbox_**"Oh man we were just about to have the wedding" **_Puck said to the Older man_** "What wedding?" **_Quinn looks up at the man_** "The wedding between princess Mercedes and Prince Finn" The man laughed "Well you can finish up and then we gotta go" Mercedes dad said which made the kids quickly "You may kiss the bride" **_Puck said to Mercedes and Finn, Quinn and Puck watch in laughter as they kiss as Finns mom runs up to the boy_** "Finn What did you just do" **_Finn looks embarrassed at his mom_** "I think your boy got his first kiss" **_Mercedes dad laughing as he watched the the little kids laughing so innocently, After the kids said there goodbyes and hugs they left the park.

As Mercedes and her dad drove home the little girl who was quietly most the time until she spoke _**"Daddy, Me and Finn are gonna get married one day for real"**_Mercedes dad looks at his little girl with a smile _**"Wow sweetie your already making me old, Can you wait til after high school to be thinking about marriage" **_Mercedes laughs at her father_** "Okay daddy". **_In another car Finn's going on about fighting Jessie St James and helping Mercedes _**"Mommy can i marry Mercedes?" **__Finn's mom looks at him as he said those innocent words __**"Why do you want to marry Mercedes?" **_Finn at first is silent but with excitement_** "Because she is prettiest most amazing girl in the universe, That's why i wanna marry her Mommy" **_Finn's Mom smiles at her little boy_**"One day you will, And this day will be a reminder of what can happen in the future, As long as you remind yourself who you really wanna be wife, one day you might be with Mercedes or Rachel" **_Finn looks at his mom in disgust_** "Not Rachel anyone but her!" the boy smiled at his already planned future.**_

* * *

_**"You know, Mercedes never stopped talking about you, Even after we moved" Luther said as he sit next to Finn "When i saw you with Rachel, I saw that look of pain on your face"**_ Finn looks at Luther as he mentions Rachel_**"I know it wasn't your fault, But i knew you were still waiting for Mercedes" **_Luther takes a box out of his pocket_** "This belong to Mercedes grandmother" **_Luther gives the box to Finn, As Finn looks at the ring _**"Lets just say i can read a mind when i see one" **_This makes Finn laugh as he hugs the man _**"Make her proud Finn!" **_As Luther opens the door and pats the young mans back.

The two walk into the living room they see all the guys, Quinn and Beth on the couches smirking and trying to hold there composure until Beth speaks _**"Is uncle Finn going to marry aunt cedes?"**_Everyone looks at Beth and then Finn holding the ring _**"Yeh Finny you gonna put a ring on it?"**_ Puck said holding Beth and giving Finn a look _**"We heard everything, Like you said these walls dont have sound proof, And you all knew Cedes before me, I'm jealous"**_Kurt said sitting on Blaine's lap and pointing at Finn, Puck and Quinn

_**"Well you now know everything"**_ Finn said standing in front of the gang and little Beth _**"And knowing is half the battle"**_Sam said doing his GI Joe impersonation_** "Shut up Sam"**_Everyone in unison except Beth and Luther, Finn looks at Quinn _**"How did you get here"**_Quinn points at Puck _**"I had Puck pick me up and No he didn't go into Mercedes apartment" Finn looks at Puck waiting for a response "But Olga did come out to tell me that Nigel sent her a text that YOU used Sam's name to sent those videos of Mercedes"**_ Puck looking at Sam and then Luther_**"Its okay, I let him do it" **_Sam said as Luther sits down on the chair next to the couch_**"And Sam told me four hours ago on the plane" **_Luther said as the door knocks Finn answers the door.

_**"Well if it isn't mother Russia" **_Puck said looking at Olga as she enters the apartment_** "I guess you all know about Finn being Sam" **_Everyone looks at Olga_**"Yes they know, Except for Mercedes" **__Finn said as he sits on the couch__** "Well Since your all here, Everything is in order for tomorrow night, My dad know some people who helped on short notice" **_Everyone nods in Agreement_**"Oh Olga this is Luther, Cedes dad"**_ Finn said as Olga shakes Luther's hand_**"She told me good things" **_Olga said sitting down _**"Does Cedes know your here"**_ Puck said as everyone got quiet again _**"She thinks i'm at my dads, Speaking of which"**_ Olga goes quiet then speaks up _**"He wants you to call him in the morning"**_Olga pointing at Finn **_"He needs your help with his present for Cedes" _**Finn looks at everyone at once**_ "All right hands in"_** Everyone even little Beth and Luther put there hands in**_"Okay we've been prepping this for almost a few weeks, and now tomorrow it has to go into mission mode, We have to do this, I have to do this" _**Everyone looks at each other as Puck shouts**_"Lets get the party bumping" _**An hour after that, Quinn and Olga had to go back to take Beth back to Shelby's and back to Mercedes's so it was just the boys and Luther until the late hours when they were asleep.

All Finn can do was think of was finally facing Mercedes, At least he slept well that night.


	7. Together Again

**The Boys Apartment:**

_**"Uncle Finn, Get Up!"**_ From a voice who sounded like Beth knocking loudly on Finn's door, Finn quickly goes to open his door looking at Puck who was carrying Beth _**"Great alarm clock you got there Puck"**_ Finn laughing at Beth who was giggling as Puck was putting her down _**"Thanks, Kinda feel sorry for Shelby, Especially when that little one was only a few months old, Up at all hours at the night" **_Puck watching as Beth gets picked up by Kurt _**"Yea wait til she's in high school, Then your trouble!"**_ Finn joking as he and Puck walk up to the couch where Sam was sleeping _**"Hey Bieber, Wake up!"**_ Finn and Puck grinning at each they yank off the blanket to Sam falling off the couch and getting up as the guys were laughing until he faced Beth and Kurt covering her eyes _**"Dude Beth's in the room"**_Puck saying as Sam turned to Puck and Finn to Witness Sam's boner in there faces **_"I hope you weren't thinking of Cedes"_** Finn trying to hide the boner from his sight _**"Nope its Brittany"**_The room goes silent until Kurt starts laughing_** "Well there's not many girls in Lima since you all left"**_ Sam said finally covering himself up and walking into the bathroom.

**_"So whats the plan?"_**Blaine walking out of Kurt's room _**"Well Olga called this morning she said everything is as planned"**_ Puck said sitting on the couch as Kurt puts Beth on his lap _**"And Cedes thinks she going out to dinner with just her and Quinn, But in reality its the surprise party"**_ Finn finishing Pucks sentence as he walks into the kitchen _**"and what about Mr Jones?"**_ Kurt saying just as Luther walked out of the guest room _**"Yea what about me"**_ Luther laughing as he walks over the living room _**"I'll go over it with you when we get to the place Luther"**_ Puck said as Luther sits next to Puck_** "And what if shes doesn't come?"**_ Sam said walking out of the Bathroom fully clothed, That's when the room went silent and everyone looked at Finn _**"Shit, I really haven't thought of that" **_Finn goes on his phone and calls Quinn_** "We need a Plan B, For example what if she doesn't show up" **_After a few moments he gets off the phone a bit frustrated _** "What is Plan B Finn?" **_Puck looking at Finn as Finn returns to the couch_**"I go to Mercedes".**_

* * *

**Mercedes Apartment:**

_**"Plan B? The hell you mean Plan B" **_Quinn outside Mercedes and Olga's apartment yelling at Finn _**"Just in case Mercedes doesn't show up?"**_Quinn finally calmed down _**"Well Figure it out Finn!" **_Olga walking out of the Apartment towards Quinn_**"Was that Finn?" **_Quinn turning to Olga_**"He's having a crisis, He's worried Mercedes wont come" **_Quinn sitting down on the steps_**"What are 'We' gonna do if she doesn't go?" **_Olga sitting next to her_** "I'm gonna switch the numbers on her phone" **_Quinn smiling_** "What if she changes her mind, She'll think shes talking to me but its really Finn" **_Olga grinning at Quinn _**"Better do it now, She just got into the shower when i was walking out of the apartment"**_The two girls looked at each other and furiously ran back into the apartment and into Mercedes room, With Olga on lookout Quinn quickly switched the numbers, As soon as Olga saw Mercedes walk out of the bathroom Quinn quickly puts the phone back to it original spot and calmly walks back into the Living room "Who was in my room?" Mercedes yelling as she walks into the living room _**"I had to put my new number in your phone"**_ Mercedes smiling _**"Oh crap completely forgot you changed your number"**_ Quinn and Olga give a sigh of relief as Mercedes walk into the room _**"Only thing to do left is pray to the gods that something good happens"**_ Olga and Quinn laughed at this comment_**.**_

* * *

**The Soho Restaurant :**

Finn and the guys along with Beth and Shelby walked into the private room Olga had reserved for the party Nigel and Ella were already waiting for a couple minutes when the others walked in "Any word from the girls?" Finn said sitting down next to Nigel _**"No word yet, I haven't talked to Olga since this afternoon, You know women and getting ready"**_ This made everyone laugh as Olga and Quinn walking into the room _**"Um Finn can we talk in private?"**_ Quinn motioning Finn out of the room as soon as they were outside **_"She's not coming"_** Finn looking at Quinn _**"What do you mean she's not coming"**_ Quinn looking at the ground and then Finn _**"She said she wasnt feeling well, But she looked fine to me"**_ Finn thinking for a second _**"You dont think she knows"**_Quinn with a look on her face _**"I haven't told her anything" Finn goes silent for a second then walks over to his car "This is your Plan B? Driving off?"**_ Quinn running over to Finn's Car_** "No, I'm gonna get Mercedes, That's my Plan B" **_Smiling at Quinn as he drives off_**"Go get her Finn" **_Quinn said to herself as she walks back in to the restaurant.

* * *

**Outside Mercedes Apartment:**

For five whole minutes since he parked in front of Mercedes apartment he just sat there in his car thinking of the words to say to Mercedes, Then his phone rang and the name on the phone gave him a shock, It was Mercedes _**"Can you come and pick me up?"**_ the voice on the other end said then hung up, Finn hadn't heard Mercedes voice so clearly since graduation and that moment at his house during the annual call of duty party he and Puck always threw before school ended.

* * *

**Finn's House (Before Graduation):**

**_"Alright Lets do some shots"_**Puck yelling from the kitchen as he open a bottle of jager as Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Mike walk into the kitchen_** "How about we dont do some shots, Remember what happen last time we got drunk"**_ Finn said as Sam and Mercedes walk into the house_** "Oh yea Blaine lost his faith in women after making out with Rachel" **_Mercedes Said standing next to Finn which made him smile whenever he was was near her plus the comment about Rachel made him laugh **_"And i lost my faith in alcohol"_** Finn pouring some coke in his cup and giving it to Mercedes _**"I was kidding guys"**_ Puck rotating the open jager bottle _**"It's empty"**_ which made everyone in the room laugh _**"Can we start playing already"**_ Mike said eating a pizza, Everyone agreed and with there pizza and drinks they went down to the basement and played call of duty for four hours straight, after playing for awhile everyone decided to calm down and watch a movie and of all the movies they had to choose contact_** "You know the dad is the alien"**_ Puck said which annoyed everyone else in the room, Sam had left during hour three of call of duty, Kurt and Blaine were up in the living room and Mike and Puck were in the kitchen planning and scheming something when it was just Mercedes and Finn.

_**"Shit. Puck was right about the alien"**_ Finn said as the movie was coming towards the end _**"What it being the dad?"**_ Mercedes taking a sip of her drink _**"That and Puck being the worst person to watch a movie with?"**_ Finn said which made Mercedes laugh out loud for a second there eyes meet and Finn finally had to say something to her _**"I'm dumping Rachel tomorrow"**_ the words made Finn smile which made Mercedes give him a look _**"I knew you had the balls to do it, May i ask why?"**_Mercedes smiling at Finn who in return laugh _**"Well, you were right about everything about her, Plus i was sick of being on her leash"**_ As he was drinking he had to think about what he just did and just smiled _**"Plus she's just a pity party!"**_Which made both of them laugh _**"Since your telling good news, I have some news of my own, I got a call from this producer name Nigel Hoult"**_ When Finn heard that name he nearly choked on his drink _**"Wow he's pretty big!"**_ Finn can only say as he heard the name of the guy he's been sending the videos of Mercedes to _**"I'm gonna be a backing singer for one of his singers, I'm moving to LA three days after graduation" **_This made Finn smile as Mercedes puts her head on Finn's shoulder_**"I'm proud of you Cedes, Didn't i tell you that" **_This made Mercedes smile _**"Know what Finn, This is the first time well since last year we had a decent conversation without Rachel in the way"**_ Mercedes giggles as Finn plays with her hair then they hear someone from up the steps "** I hope he dumps Rachel soon, I want these two to have babies together" **Finn looks up at the steps** "Whats going on up there we're trying to watch Contact" **Finn and Mercedes quickly separated from each other as Blaine yells** "MORE LIKE EYE CONTACT! I WONT TELL RACHEL I SWEAR!.**

* * *

**After Graduation:**

**"I'm so proud of you Mercedes"** Mr Jones hugging his daughter just as she was leaving the auditorium after receiving her diploma Mercedes couldn't help but watch as Finn walked up to Her and give her a hug _**"Hey, Looks like you haven't seen each other in years"**_ Mr Jones laughed as Mercedes and Finn were hugging _**"What you doing later?"**_ Finn said nervously tugging his diploma "Packing" Mercedes with a sad smile as she sees Rachel walking over to them _**"Finn, what are you doing? I thought we were going to my house"**_ Finn giving Mercedes a look as he motions Rachel away, Mercedes couldn't help but overhear the fight between Rachel and Finn in Finn's car as she walked over to the parking lot _**"I'm sick of being your little dog Rachel, It's Over, Move on and dont ever call me again".**_

Inside Mercedes was smiling as Rachel's cried over to her parents car and as soon as Rachel got into the car her dad muttering to himself_**"Knew it wouldn't last long" **_as he got into the car and drove off, Mercedes watches as Puck,Mike and Kurt walk over to Finn's car "Well, I did it you guys and i have Mercedes to thank" Finn said walking out of his car _**"Totally saw that coming!"**_ Kurt said as he puts his arm over his step-brother_** "Okay lets go and get the stuff and burn it"**_Puck said as they get in there respective cars and drive away except for Finn all he could do was stare at Mercedes and give her a smile _**"Thank you"**_ he mouthed as he got back in his car, All Mercedes could do was get into car and drive home in tears.

Mr Jones was looking at a picture of Finn and Mercedes when they were in kindergarten but quickly hid it away as Mercedes walked into the house _**"You doing alright sweetie?"**_ Was the first words to come out of Mr Jones's mouth when he saw his daughters tear stained eyes_** "Not really, Its about Finn"**_ Mr Jones could tell this was the first time since she talked about Finn since that night after the Mr Schue incident_** "Cedes, You've loved that boy since you were in kindergarten"**_Mr Jones walks up to his daughter and gives her a hug_** "I saw that look in his eyes as he was hugging you today, That's the same look that boy gave you when you were five and playing that wedding game"**_ This made Mercedes laugh as her dad reminded her about the first time Her and Finn met when Jesse St James bullied her and Finn came to her defense.

_**"Dad, You really think Finn's the one do you?"**_ Mercedes said as her father gives her the picture of her and Finn kissing her cheek in between Puck and Quinn from her first dance _**"Cedes, When Finn pushed that kid i knew there was something about him i liked, He'll do anything for a girl and that girl was you, Keep that picture, You'll never know if you might need that"**_ Apparently Mercedes father gave her his blessing, She smiled when she realized that and gave her father a hug "Thanks daddy!" and went up stairs to pack for LA.

* * *

_**Inside Mercedes Apartment:**_

He finally Reach the door to Mercedes _**"You can do this Finn!"**_ Finn said giving himself a pep talk before knocking on the door, He knocks on the door and waits for an answer, He hears a voice_** "Quinn, You dont have to knock, Just waltz right in"**_ Quinn or not he was walking in, He slowly walks into the apartment to see no one in the living room but can hear Mercedes walking _**"Are you still sore at me for not coming with you at first?"**_ Finn laughing to himself as he heard Mercedes speaking for the first time since graduation _**"No i'm still sore i didn't catch the first time around"**_ Finn saying out loud that made Mercedes walk into the living to face Finn for the first time in months.

_**"Finn, what are you doing?"**_ Mercedes walking up to Finn_** "You said to come and pick you up"**_ Finn smiling at Mercedes and pointing to his phone _**"Quinn switched the numbers, Didn't she?"**_ Mercedes said laughing _**"Cedes, It was me"**_ Finn looking into Mercedes eyes "What did you do?" Mercedes as she gets closer to Finn _**"I was the one that sent the videos,Sam was just helping"**_ Mercedes went silent_** "It was you, You did this for me"**_ Putting her hands on Finn face_**"Yes, You needed that respect and you weren't getting it Lima" **_Mercedes smiled as she heard these words_**"No one cant take that away from you Cedes" **_Putting his head close to Mercedes _** "The only people i know in Lima that respected you are here"**_ Mercedes eyes brighten as she heard that_** "Sam and Blaine are waiting for you so is Puck and Beth, Shelby too! Also your dad's with them"**_ When Mercedes heard her dad's name being mention she leaves the room and comes back in with a pictures of The two when they were little_** "Do you remember this?"**_ Finn smiled as he saw the picture of him and Mercedes at a School dance _**"You didn't see that one coming, Yet you still smiled"**_ Finn reminiscing of that moment.

_**"Cedes, I loved you since i saw your across the playground and pushed that St James Freak for you"**_ Finn finally confessing to Mercedes _**"And that love never stopped even after you moved, I've tried moving on but it always leads me back to you"**_ Finn bending down on one knee with the ring Mr Jones gave him_**"Mercedes, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" **_Mercedes smiling as Finn opens the ring box** "**_**I'm so glad no one is here right now to see this, Please say yes"**_ Finn smiling at Mercedes as she silently said_** "Yes, I will be your wife" **_The two embrace each other for the first time_**"I've been dreaming of this since that playground wedding" **_Mercedes said laughing as the two hugged each other, Finn was finally happy with his life Thanks to Mercedes, After an hour the two finally left for the Restaurant where they have to face there friends and Mercedes dad.


	8. I'll Stand By You

**Inside The Restaurant:**

As they were walking into the restaurant Finn grabbed Mercedes hand**_ "Guess its no longer a surprise"_** Finn as the two were watching the waiting guests in the private room_** "Guess not"**_ Mercedes laughing as they reach the room, Once in the room Quinn looks up with a smile and awkwardly said_** "Surprise"**_ which made Puck and the boys laugh _**"Least you tried Quinn"**_Mercedes as she walks up to her friend and give her a hug _**"We've been waiting an hour, Explain yourself Missy "**_ Olga said from the table, Mercedes slowly puts her hand with the ring up _**"Can this give you a clue"**_ Everyone in the room even the guys got excited and walked up to Finn giving him high-fives as the girls hugged Mercedes and admired the ring _**"Vintage, Whose is it?"**_ Olga said as Luther stand up and everyone looked at him _**"That's Mercedes grandmothers, When she died she gave it to me, I thought it would look good for the perfect boy"**_ Luther walks up to Finn and gives him a hug _**"Welcome to the family Finn" **_Everyone in the room cheered_** "I have a feeling there gonna have a short engagement, They might wanna marry next month" **_Everyone laughed at the remark that Luther just said.

Beth was sitting on Finn's lap as he was talking to Mercedes and Shelby, Shelby was going on about asking the Judge if she can let Quinn and Puck share 50/50 on custody **_"Well since there together and Quinn's moving out here, I thought it be good for them to have more contact with Beth"_** Mercedes and Finn looked at each other and then at Quinn and Puck on the dance floor _**"How long have you been together?"**_ Mercedes as Quinn and Puck were walking back from the dance floor**_ "Since the crash, You two weren't the only ones visiting me at the hospital"_** Finn giving Puck a 'Why didn't you tell me?' look **_"What she said, Plus we helped each other in a way, I helped her learn to walk again, She helped me quit drinking, and dude that was a root beer i was drinking at that burning"_** Finn laughed at that comment as Beth reached for Puck as he picked her up and took her over the dance floor.

As Mercedes, Finn, Quinn and Shelby watched as Puck and Beth Danced Finn couldn't help but say _**"Since we moved here, Puck changed"**_ Quinn looking at Finn _**"What you mean Changed?"**_ Finn points at Puck spinning Beth around _**"Lets just say he's more focused of others than himself"**_ Shelby watches on then looks at Mercedes and Finn holding hands _**"You two were pretty good with her just now"**_ Finn and Mercedes look at each other then at Shelby_**"What you trying to tell us?" **_Mercedes said turning to look at the dance floor for a moment then back at Shelby _**"Oh no were not! We only reunited just a hour ago "**_ Finn reassuring Shelby that nothing happen while they we're at Mercedes apartment which made every one at the table laugh.

Half and hour later Olga and Quinn (With some help from Sam) brought out the cake, As everyone gather around the table singing happy birthday Finn couldn't help but smiled at Mercedes as she blew out the candles_** "What you wished for?"**_ Mercedes heard Finn whispering to her after the last candle blew out _**"Same thing for the past 15 years"**_ Finn gave her a grin _**"Yeh and whats that?"**_ Mercedes giving him a smile and whispering in his ear _**"Finn Hudson"**_ Finn smiled and kissed Mercedes as everyone watched on.

* * *

**The Boys Apartment (The Next Morning):**

Finn couldn't help himself but look at the girl in his bed, He still couldn't believe he was with Mercedes, It was a few seconds later that Mercedes woke up and turned to face Finn and smiled at him "_**What you looking at?"**_ Finn laughing and grinning "Nothing but that face of yours" Mercedes laughed at her shirtless boyfriend _**"Know whats weird? i kinda thought your first time was with Quinn"**_Finn laughed at this_** "Yeah apparently making out in a hot tub doesn't count as baby making or loosing your virginity"**_Which made Mercedes giggle as a knock on the door, Finn only in his boxers answer the door _**"Um got any coffee?"**_ Blaine with his hair all messy and wiping the sleep from his eye _**"Yeah its in the first shelf when you enter the Kitchen"**_ Pointing to the kitchen and then closing the door "I dont even wanna ask what he and Kurt did!" Mercedes said as Finn jumped back into bed_** "You know what today is?"**_Finn said as he got close to Mercedes _**"I think i know what it is"**_ Finn kissed her head as he said the words _**"The first day of our life".**_

* * *

**Five Years Later:**

_**"Okay Mrs Jones, One Big Push!" **_The doctor said as he ordered Mercedes to push, Finn was with her holding her hand as the baby was ready to come out, Outside in the waiting room The Grandparents to be along with Puck,Quinn, There now seven year old daughter Beth along with Kurt and Blaine were waiting for Finn and Mercedes first child _**"It's funny one night you get knocked up on a pinball machine and the next day your baby is having a baby"**_Carole said as Puck covered Beth's ears as he heard the pinball machine comment_** "Wow out of all of us yours was the most messed up baby making story ever"**_ Blaine said as Finn walks out of the door and over to the waiting room_** "She's beautiful!"**_as he hugged his mom, Burt and Mercedes parents _**"Ten fingers ten toes, She's adorable"**_ Finn said as everyone walked over to the maternity ward.

Finn told everyone to wait as he walked into the room, He couldn't help but watch Mercedes holding there daughter _**"There's the daddy!"**_ Mercedes looking at her Husband as he walked over to the bed _**"She's got her mamas look"**_ Finn said as he hold his daughter _**"Her daddy's yawn"**_ Mercedes laughing as she watched the baby yawn _**"You ready for the cavalry?"**_ Mercedes said as Finn walked over to the door with the baby _**"Guess we have to"**_ Finn said opening the door to see Quinn holding a pink stuffed elephant and everyone else walking into the room _**"Oh my goodness, She's got a bit of both Finn and Cedes**_" Luther said as he held his granddaughter _**"I think they did well in the genes department"**_Burt said as he took the baby in his arms _**"You sure you didn't do the same thing i did when i conceived you"**_ Carole said watching Finn and Mercedes watch the grandparents holding there baby _**"No it was in Kurt's car after Puck and Quinn's wedding"**_ Finn said which made Kurt look in disgust and Puck cover Beth's ears again _**"One more sex comment and i'm cutting my kid's ear off"**_ Puck said which made everyone laugh.

As Finn held His daughter Kurt couldn't help but ask "What you gonna name her?" Which made everyone look at Finn and Mercedes, Finn looks at his daughter and with a smile _**"Nina, after the singer Nina Simone, I played her music alot while Cedes went to sleep, Plus some Pink Floyd, Beatles and Cat Stevens"**_Which made everyone in the room aw'ed as Nina cooed_**. **_

_**"Quinn and I saw Rachel" **_Puck said to Finn they walked out of the room to get some coffee_**"Rachel? what she up to?" **_Finn looked at his friend with a look_**"When me and Quinn went to see her parents in Cincinnati we bumped into her and her husband" **_Finn grabbing his cup of coffee and looked at Puck_**"She asked about me?" **_Finn sipped his coffee as Puck_**"Actually she asked about both of you?"**_ Finn watched his friend with his coffee_** "And what did you said?" **_Puck and Finn sit down at a table near the cafeteria_**"I told her you and Mercedes been happily married for five years and you've been working as a producer" **_Finn laughed at this as he knew this was true_**"And what about her?" **_Puck looks up at Finn_** "She came to terms that you loved Mercedes and she couldn't do nothing to stop it, She went to NYC, Became a actress on Broadway, Met her husband Brody and has a two year old son name Leo" **_Finn smiled at the fact that Rachel is finally happy with her life "At least she moved on" Finn and Puck laughed as they walked back into the room where Mercedes and the others were in.

It's been a few months since Nina was born and she was sleeping in between the two which made things more easier for the two, It was twelve in the morning when Nina started to cry, Finn grabbed his little girl and went into the living room and put on the girls aloud CD that Nigel gave them as according to him 'There version of 'I'll stand by you' was better than the original version' and happened to be Finn and Mercedes first dance at there wedding, Mercedes quietly watched as her Husband danced with there daughter _**"How long you been there?"**_ Finn as her turned to see his wife smiling at the Father-Daughter moment _**"A few good moments"**_ Mercedes as she walk up to Finn and Nina and joined the danced _**"You think she's gonna be a better dancer than you?"**_ Mercedes laughing at her husband _**"Hey, I was going to booty camp just to be with you, Plus when your on a football team with a dancer you actually learn some things"**_ Finn said as they took there sleeping daughter back into there bed _**"Did i ever tell you that your amazing"**_Mercedes said getting into bed as Finn smiled _**"All the time"**_ The two kissed until they heard there daughter laugh _**"She thinks so too"**_ Finn pointed at his daughter and tickled her as Mercedes smiled at the two loves of her life, Finn was right,His life was amazing.

_Tell me, I guess that cupid was in disguise_  
_The day you walked in and changed my life_  
_I think it's amazing_  
_The way that love can you set you free_

_THE END_


End file.
